fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skret
General Skret, was a general in the Serith Empire, serving under the reign of two Emperors. Known as the Masked Butcher for his mask and mastery of the sword, Skret was infamous for his ruthlessness in battle. Appearance Skret was a tall, muscular man, with broad shoulders. He always wore his purple mask and suit, along with a golden belt and crown. Under his mask, his face was horribly disfigured, and his mouth was sealed into a permemant cringe. Personality Known for his ruthlessness and cruelty in battle, Skret was considered a monster by many. He took visible pleasure in killing his enemies, and causing strife wherever he went. Also known for being very calvulating, Skret was observant, and not easy to fool. These traits gave Skret a firm sense of confidence in his actions, bordering on outright arrogance. However, his most defining feature, was a pathological hatred for Fiore. Everying about the Kingdom incensed Skret, considering it the greatest bane of Serith, and the one thing standing in the Empire's way of total domination. Despite these cruel traits, Skret was also unfailingly loyal to Serith, and his Emperor. It became a personal objective of his to never let the Emperor down, no matter what the task. However, this loyalty was more to the previous Emperor. While still loyal to Trinidad, Skret doubted his ability to properly rule the Empire, considering him too young, and inexperienced to properly rule. History Skret was born into a family that had been in the military for a long time. His ancestors had served the Serith Emperors since nearly the founding of the Empire. This gave Skret a natural conviction to unfailingly serve his Emperor, and his nation. He entered into the military when he was young, and rose through the ranks quickly, until he reached the position of Colonel at the age 27. The skill of Skret soon caugh the eye of Emperor Adar, who gave him the rank of High General. Skret was assigned to accompany Adar on the planned invasion of Fiore. The invasion failed miserably, resulting in Skret being wounded and hideously deformed, and Adar was fatally wounded. The throne fell to Adar's ten year old son, Trinidad. The death of Adar haunted Skret. He vowed that in his lifetime, he would never let another Emperor be killed. He took it upon himself to protect Trinidad, and teach him everything he know. Unfortunately, Skret also became nervous that Trinidad was too young to rule, and worried that the boy couldn't be able to rule the Empire as his father had. Skret was later promoted to Grand General, earning him supreme authority in the Empire, second only to the Emperor himself. Equipment ' ' *'Sword': Skret always carried his sword with him, no matter what the situation. It bore a resemblance to a traditional dueling sword, with a golden hilt, and a straight blade. *'Dagger': on top of his sword, Skret also carried a small dagger, on his belt, which he would use in conjucture to his sword. Magic and Abilities Master Swordsman: Above everything else, Skret relied on his skill with the sword in battle. Regarded as one of the great masters of Earthland, Skret was capable of challenging just about anyone he faced. Blade Magic: Though Skret kept his focus on his swordsmanship, he also had magic based on the creation and controlling of blades. It was centered around Skret's sword and dagger, and would use it to project the blades. Trivia *Skret's design is based on Baron Zemo, from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.